Dear Usagi
by Shinpi-no-Flame
Summary: It all starts with a letter
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sailor Moon… otherwise I reckon there would be some serious changes around here lol!!!!

Ok so this was a bit of a weird story that I never really planned… I wrote this first letter then started another story which I found linked purtty well… heh heh heh… hope it's not too confuzzling!!!

* * *

Dear Usagi,

By the time you have read this letter I will have been long gone. You will never truly know how much you mean to me and the impact you have had on me and my heart. They way you love and devote yourself to your Mamo-chan; I shall always have the same devotion to you.

Leaving was the hardest thing to do, knowing I will ever be complete again without seeing your luminescent face brightening my day every day of the week. Odango, you mean the world to me, even more, but I left knowing you are happy, your happiness is all that matters and if you are ever in a situation that causes you to hurt, do not hesitate to call for me. Every day and every night I will look out for your light, always, listening deep to its song.

I doubt I shall ever return, unless you call in need, as for the pain of having to say goodbye to you one more time would be too much for me to handle again. I DON'T want you feeling guilty, as I know you and realize that that is exactly how you are feeling in reaction to my words, but this is not your fault in any way. It was my decision, you were naïve to feelings, but I let it be, I never pushed it when I could've, but I saw your heart was already occupied and I in return respected that, letting off slightly, but still displaying my affection as for it was one I could not keep bottled up for too long.

I wish you and you're Mamo-chan, all the happiness for the future and that you never regret the decisions in your life. I sincerely hope you shall never forget me though, as I will never be able to get you off my mind, I love you and always will.

Love for Forever and Always

Seiya


	2. Crystal Tokyo

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sailor Moon… otherwise I reckon there would be some serious changes around here lol!!!!

I want to make it clear now… that although Mamorou cheats on Usagi he is NOT the bad guy….

* * *

Tick, Tock… Tick, Tock… the monotonous tone of the chime on the clock echoed throughout the empty halls of the palace. It was hard to believe that only a few weeks ago the halls were filled with life, laughter and chatter but everything had changed the day that Serenity's life got turned upside down. All in one day Serenity's heart was broken only for her to realize it actually wasn't her heart anyway.

The divorce shocked the civilians of Crystal Tokyo, no one ever expected that King Endymion could love another than Serenity, or that he would cheat on her in their marriage. The biggest shock was that Queen Serenity actually filed the divorce.

Because of Kind Endymion's status, the affair was kept very hushed and many interviews were refused, however through the lines of gossip networks, rumors fled fast implying that Endymion's new lover had been the fiery princess from Mars, one of Serenity's most loyal senshi. But it is not Endymion's Affairs that we are concerned with, but rather how Serenity is coping.

It hurt when Serenity's eyes lay upon her husbands bare body pressed close to the slender figure of her loyal senshi from Mars, Rei Hino. It wasn't this that urked Serenity so, though, what troubled her was the great weight that she felt lift from her shoulders but then a return of an even heavier weight.

She never really loved Endymion, or as her closest knew and remembered him as, Mamorou. She loved him out of duty to her Kingdom and her to her daughter Chibi-Usa, who was known amongst the public as Small Lady; that was before the tragedy of her death. The event occurred about a year after her return from her last visit to the past, after the defeat of Galaxia, It was a sad time for all, but Serenity regretted her never meeting the true love of Usagi's that she had been forced to say goodbye to, all those many decades ago.

The two hadn't kept in contact; it had been so long that Serenity, formerly known as Usagi in the previous century, gave up all hope that there ever would be any contact between the two again. She had run away from her feelings back as Usagi as after learning of her destiny in Crystal Tokyo, she could not let them get in the way, the hurt would be too great, accepting a love but then giving it up because of her pre-determined future. Looking back now though, she realized that this pre-determined future had affected Mamorou as well, for he did not get to be with his true love either, Rei, However he at least had the chance to be with her now, Serenity was still left alone.

All Serenity had left as memory of her love was the bear Keying he had won on their "fake" date, a picture of him and her happily at the fair and the letter he left behind before he had to head back to his planet Kinmoku. Usagi, back then, hadn't found the letter until months after his departure, when she was forced to clean her room, a chore she tried to post pone for the longest time possible. The letter reminded her of his easy-going and flirtatious nature and his gorgeous smile, it broke her down incredibly, so much so that she stopped eating, a rarity for Usagi. This caused for her parents to show great concern that they sought out a physiatrist to help but no one could understand and disintegrate that pain she felt inside. Serenity longed to call for him again, hear him call her Odango, one more time, she even kept her odd hairstyle in hope that they would meet up again.

Although in the letter he told her she call for him anytime she needed, something just kept her from doing so over the past three weeks. She feared he may have moved on from her or even worse may have passed away. However in effort to comfort her mind from the terrifying thought of the latter, Serenity consoled herself with the implication that she would know if he had because she would've felt his star seed die out. But still the fear often lingered.

However tonight was different, Serenity was cold alone and fragile, her body grasping for the warmth of his body close and pressed against hers, him and him only could cure this ache her heart and body felt.

The halls were silent excluding the tick tock that echoed throughout, it was silent until a tortured yell bounced through the corridors, its source coming from the Queen's chambers… "SEIYA!!!!!!"


	3. Kinmoku

Disclaimer: UNfortunatley NO i do NOT own Sailor Moon...

please... no mamouru bashing.. as for although he is not my fav character and seiya is better... he still deserves some form of respect, and the affair in this story is based on something that should've been but instead had to be an affair due to unfortunate circumstances... i mean hey i had usagi wanting seiya the whole time :D!!! hope you enjoy...

lilyfairygirl; lol... yeah they are a pretty hot couple but that latest one i have just gotten into is Haruka and Seiya... writing a few on those two soon so will kep you updated if you want...lol...

Bleacher27: thanks for the enthusaism... hope i write it how you like.. if u have any ideas feel free to message them to me I'm always open to suggestions :D

Czar/Sque: soz wasn't sure which name to go under... but thanx for the review!!!

Champion of Justice: thanks lol... what fics have u been reading??? but then again i sorta refuse to see seiya as anything but sweet...lol

CrazyMonkeyPantsIII: LOVE YOUR NAME!!! that is so awesome.. thanks for your review :D hope u enjoy!!

* * *

Fireworks and music set off outside the palace walls, everyone was celebrating the anniversary of the day the starlights returned to their home on Kinmoku to begin the process of rebuilding after the defeat against Galaxia with Sailor Moon and her Sailor Senshi about a century ago. 

However Kakyuu hime was void to the engagement roaring outside as she stood by the door of her lead Senshi's, Star Fighter, room, it was quieter than usual, but the princess knew the leader was there, she always was, or rather he; ever since the time he spent down on Earth fighting side by side with the Earth Senshi, Sailor Star fighter had begun to continue living in her male disguise form majority of the time, staring out to where Earth lay and it's moon.

Seiya had watched the transformation of Crystal Tokyo, Kakyuu remembered how he described the warmth of colour that had illuminated Earth melt away with his memories into a light, icy shade of blue.

He had loyally watched the bright shine of her light for many hours each day, refusing to lose sight of it, even though he appeared to be the only one who was able to find it in the first place. He truly loved her; seeing her with someone else broke his heart but knowing she was happy kept the colour on his face. Kakyuu knew that but she still hated seeing how that girl still had a large affect on her Star fighter.

Kakyuu tried so many times to help him, but nothing seemed to be able to heal her strongest Senshi's heart, it was taken and all Kakyuu could do was sit and watch his light die away each day that his love wasn't by his side.

Over the past couple of weeks, Seiya's attitude had been most disturbing as he began to seclude himself more often, locking himself away into his room to stare out his window, gazing deeply into her light. At night during his sleep he began to whisper her name more frequently and swear to come and protect her; to restore her light to the brightness he has always known it to be.

Dinner time had become more quiet each day as Seiya emerged himself into his thoughts of her more often; it seemed he never spoke much anymore unless it had something to do with her and her Kingdom or Senshi business.

Kakyuu just stood at his door drowning in his silence and her worry for his well being.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew she was at his door again; she always seemed to be these days. It made him feel guilty knowing that she worried so much but the love he felt for his dear Odango still raged strong in his heart.

For nights he had been watching the Planet Earth, entranced by the vibrant and bright energy field it released, its no wonder evil forces are attracted to trying to gain control of it.

As he watched, his hime, Kakyuu, stood by his door quietly and patiently waiting for him to come to her, never interrupting, leaving him to some privacy, but Seiya knew that it was eating up inside of her, he could see it in her eyes, the pain that his pain caused her.

She always did the best she could and he saw that, grateful for the energy she put into helping, but it was useless, it was a waste of her energy as for Usagi was the only thing that burned in his mind.

He drew himself further away from the reality of Kinmoku and his fellow companions, taking himself further and further into the depths of where his love lay, there was something about her that was starting to concern him.

Her light had been fading rapidly and in large amounts over the past three weeks, he was sure that she wasn't actually dying as for he knew deep in his heart that he would feel a tear as her soul were to leave her body and the universe, but something was definitely seriously wrong. It had to be for her to be so faint.

After watching her light for all these years he had learned to decipher what was a serious matter (as this one was) or what had been the outcome of a petty quarrel or lover's spat.

He remembered quite vividly how brightly his Odangos light glowed in the months which lead up to what he came to find out was Chibi-Usa's birth. The sight the glow radiated sent shivers down fighter's spine and caused him to come very close to tears.

Seiya thanked Kami-sama everyday that Ami and Minako kept in contact with Taiki and Yaten, as for it was his only source of information as to how Usagi was and what was happening on Earth besides his approximate estimations by the changes in aura of the Earth and of Usagi's shine.

Once more the light she reflected flickered in the surrounding darkness of night, barely visible to ones eye, but Seiya had learned to build his eyesight in original senshi training to help him spot trouble from a far distance, this helping him to keep a lock on her gradually weakening light. He couldn't lose her again.

His concern for her continued, as the light continued to fade, not even during the aftermath of Chibi-Usa's death had Usagi's light been so dim, what was it that troubled her so?

He ached to just leave and find her; to comfort her, but he could not, he had a duty here and without her call he could not just rush off. She needed to take the step as well, for how can another person help one who refuses to admit they need it in the first place.

'Please Odango, what's happening to you? Can't you just let me in, I worry so much… I'll even stop calling you Odan…' 'SEIYA!!!'

His thoughts were interrupted by what he knew immediately was her voice. She had called, his Odango called and about as quick as her voice came her light blinked out, Seiya losing all track of it… not once had he ever lost it.

With no time to lose he grabbed the pre-packed suitcase he had packed for the off hand chance that a situation like this may arise and she would call, raced outside to where his hime stood and acknowledged her, beginning to explain his predicament. However Kakyuu hime stopped him and spoke of how she understood and that he must go right away as for it is the place he is supposed to be, she could not keep him there any longer.

With the princess's approval and Usagi's call, Seiya left.

With all the celebrations and fireworks taking place on Kinmoku, no one managed to notice the lone shooting star that speed it's way through the night in the direction of the icy blue planet, Earth.


	4. Uranus HQ

Disclaimer: So over writing this but… I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

Ok a lot of peeps got a little misdirected over the whole Seiya having a suitcase already packed situation, what has happened is that Seiya had been watching her light for a while and had noticed how quickly it was fading and in worry he then packed his suitcase because if she were to call he didn't want to waste any time getting to her: D

CrazyMonkeyPantsIII: Yeah pretty much just answered your review above but thanks!!!

Anonymous: I will have to think about that one, However I will probably write a whole new story on the relationship between Mamoru and Rei!!! This will go deeper into everyone's reactions and how the two feel about it all as well :D

Lilyfairygirl: I'm so glad your writing your own story… that is great!!!

MistressTenten: That is very smart… would you mind if I actually used that idea… I like it :D… it has given more ideas for an extra plot line…

Ri: yeah I dunno about the manga either… but I'm glad you're enjoying the story… and thank-you for all your lovely compliments :D

Katiedog13: awesome… so I guess I'm pretty going in a direction everyone likes… I'm happy that you are excited for an update… coz I have one lined up.. Lol

* * *

"Michi",

"Hai, 'Ruka"

"I'm worried about Koneko hime"

Her lovers silence was all she needed to know that they were in tune with the others thoughts. The two had watched the events pass by intently, analyzing Neo-Queen Serenity's every reaction and emotion. They new she was withering away, her once glittering blue sapphire eyes just never seemed to hold the same bright sparkle anymore.

Recently Serenity had given up on trying to control Haruka's outbursts against the starlights whenever they were mentioned. There always seemed to be a volcano of discriminating words that came from the Wind Senshi of Uranus's mouth when the subject of the fight against Queen Galaxia and the contribution of the infamous starlights.

It always was much worse for her when Mina happened to be around because then the conversation would turn into a rambling fest of how great Yaten Kou was and how adorable his tempers were, It was just lucky that Ami was different and only blushed slightly whenever Taiki's name was mentioned, but then again Ami had always kept to herself.

Even though Haruka was enjoying the freedom to say whatever she wanted about the starlights without anyone pressuring her to change her mind, or at least try to forgive them slightly because of their contribution to Galaxia, but she knew that it wasn't right. Her hime, or her Queen as she known as now, always wanted everyone to get along without fights, even though she always ended up getting into them with Rei herself. Something just was way out of line.

It had taken a lot of Haruka's strength not to just walk up to Endymion and give him a fistful of what she thought of him, but the one who angered her more was Rei!!! She just did not understand what would compel her to do such a thing.

All those years of fighting and protecting the future, thrown away on a silly affair which disrupted the whole balance of things, Crystal Tokyo was supposed to be run by Neo-Queen Serenity and her husband King Endymion, but now who was to run it with Serenity? She could not do it herself, she was still very naïve for who she was, and had now become a little frail.

Michiru was the only person who could keep Haruka in control, it was just lucky that Seiya didn't ever happen to be around, for then, well, she couldn't be held responsible for any of her actions. She still held a major grudge against him ever since she caught him hitting on Michiru, then everything else just escalated from there. Him and his Acquaintances continuously calling her a guy and then him hitting on her Koneko-chan (Usagi) just really hit the mark, as for nothing was to get in the way of the future of Crystal Tokyo. Well that was what she had thought until the incident with Rei… 'Arg, what an idiot!'

"RUKA!"

"Huh, what? Sorry… what was it Michi?"

" Look just please do not over react or get mad when I offer this suggestion.."

"Now why would I get mad??"

"Haruka…" The stiffness that Michiru's voice portrayed was warning enough but the fact that she didn't use the pet name, 'Ruka that she had given her, well then she knew she was in for it. So being wise enough, Haruka kept her mouth shut.

"I think that maybe it is time to contact them"

"Who, do you mean by them?" Haruka retaliated challengingly knowing full well who Michiru was talking about.

"The Starlights and their Kakyuu-hime" Michiru reflected the same challenging tone that Haruka had just used on her.

"WHAT!! NOW WHY WOULD WE WANT TO DO THAT!!!"

"Because you know full well he would make her happy or at least get her to smile again"

"I refuse to admit to such a lie"

"HARUKA…" once again the lack of the pet name scared the untouchable Haruka and this time it had been let out in a low growl, which forced a very unwilling "fine" from Haruka's mouth.

As the couple left the Blue and Yellow crystal section that was known as Uranus's Headquarters, through the garden, heading towards the communications centre, Michiru's mirror began to produce a heated glow, looking into the reflection, the two saw a deep night sky with a bright blue shooting star racing across, then looking up into their own night sky, the same shooting star came into their visionexcept speeding faster and faster towards them. As the star got closer it slowly took form, in the shape of the one person they needed but despised, well at least in Haruka's point of view they did.

Recognising who it was first, Haruka pulled Michiru into some nearby bushes and exclaimed heavily in a low whisper that she caught a glimpse of what could be a new enemy and that they were best to transform.

* * *

He had absolutely no idea where he was going, Taiki had always been the one who navigated, all he knew was that he was heading for a garden the looked to be situated next to a blue and yellow section of what deemed to be huge Crystal Palace. Caught up in the surroundings, Seiya failed to notice the couple below him quickly hurrying into the nearest bush they could find.

"Hmph" His landing had just been more than a little off, it was so long ago that he had last travelled through the universe, the others refused for him to join them, afraid that he would just zip off to Earth before they could stop him.

However what they failed to realize was that he was a lot more mature than that and it would've hurt too much going back without knowing that she had NEEDED him… he just couldn't do it.

"Space Hurricane Attack!!"

Before Seiya could realize what was happening an attack hit him full on, he recognized the energy behind it but couldn't pin point exactly who it was. The attack was very familiar but it had changed, grown, well he should've expected that all of the Senshi's powers had grown, even his, at least now he no longer had to turn female every time to fight, although he used to love connecting with his feminine nature every now and then.

"URANUS! STOP!"

Seiya's mind suddenly clicked, who else would have such a strong power and take any chance she could to attack and get rid of him. Slowly and agonizingly he began to sit up.

"Ah… Tenoh, still got the same bite to you!.. Come on out… I'm not going to attack anytime soon"

"Ah Neptune.. You ruined our position" Seiya chuckled as he heard the voice of the one and only Haruka Tenoh coming from a nearby bunch of bushes.

"Well I didn't exactly think we were hiding from him… you said it was an enemy!"

"Well… isn't he! he sure did look like one to me!"

"UH Guys I can hear you… there isn't any point hiding anymore"

A couple of moments later a very embarrassed looking Neptune popped up and out from the bushes, slowly followed by a very disgruntled looking Uranus. Neptune quickly hurried over to help Seiya up.

"Sorry about that… I was mislead to think you were something else, but unfortunately Haruka attacked before I had a chance to notice who you were… and well her powers have grown quite a bit, I'm sorta surprised how well you actually handled it… most people can't breathe properly for about 10 minutes because she wounds them so."

"That's ok… she always had a bit of a kick to her… never really want to get on her bad side… too bad I didn't figure it out until it was too late… but then again it is very intriguing watching her get worked up."

"Hey… I'd watch it if I were you, you little twit… if Neptune weren't hear you would be much worse off then you are now."

"Hai! I bet!"

"Anyways, what has brought you here Seiya?"

" I was called…"


	5. Jupiter HQ

OMG I AM SOOOO SORRY ABOUT HAVIN YOU WAIT SOOOO LONG!!! Just taken me ages to write up this chappie and was a little slow on the reviews last chapter :'(

Cosmic Lioness:Ya… it was very Seiya wasn't it… I had gotten caught and I remember some advice I had gotten, on how it's generally pretty fun and easy to create fights between Seiya and Uranus so I was like HELL yeah!!! Let's have some fun, cause we all know that Haruka despises Seiya and took every chance she got to attempt to kill Seiya…. Lol

Sailor Violin: sorry I've kept u waiting so long…. Here's the next section, we go back to Seiya later….

Sailor Gadget: I'm really glad u r liking this fic… I'm sorta enjoying writing it so I guess that is definitely a good thing ne??

Crazy Monkey Pants III : I just love getting your reviews… lol… they definitely make me smile… don't worry soon the purple penguins will steal the squirrels memories and they'll forget how to take over the world again… it has happened sooo many times… it's a wonder they bother anymore… lol

* * *

"He's here!?!"

"Yeah, well at least that's what I managed to squirm out from, as you can imagine a very disgruntled Uranus"

"Omg, why didn't Yaten tell me? Or maybe he wanted to surprise me as well and is actually here too… Oh, Yaten!" Minako, the senshi of Venus, got the starry-eyed look that she had generated back from the early days, thinking of her idol love.

"No, it's just Seiya..." At that Venus quickly shook out of what was a very obvious daydream about the guy she fell in love with year's back, her face now holding a look of utter disappointment and annoyance.

"Oh… Are you absolutely sure?"

"yeah, because I happened to ask of Taiki myself" Mercury attempted to hide the blush to rose to her cheeks, but failed quite miserably, however luckily for her Venus really hadn't been paying much attention.

"Mmmhmmm" was all that Venus could respond with as thoughts raced and whirled around in her mind, taking her further into her own minds world.

'Why didn't he come? Am I not good enough? Did something happen to him? Oh, I wish he was more like Seiya! W...W...WHAT!! No I don't!! I love Yaten from being Yaten, but then again I wish he would come to see me, all I want is just to see him again, though it may not cure the pain, for I know I would have to let him go… again'

Noticing her fellow Senshi's blankness Mercury excused herself leaving the blonde haired woman of Venus to her own devices

As the blue haired senshi of Mercury walked down to halls of Venus's quarters, towards her own quarters of many different shades of blue, she though the situation over once again. Why had the leader of the starlight senshi come back? It had been a while since she had last contacted their friends from Kinmoku, so she was sure that Seiya would not have known about the divorce Usagi had just recently gone through with Mamorou.

Mercury smiled when she realized her though process had lead her to calling her friends by their former names, Usagi and Mamorou, instead of the names they held as Queen and King of Crystal Tokyo, Serenity and Endymion. It had been a very long time since she had last called them by the past names, it felt good though, definitely a lot more natural.

It seemed that the only name that had stuck for the two royals from back then was the pet name that the Senshi of Uranus had always used for Usagi, Neko-chan. That senshi was just lucky that the Queen held a soft spot for her, and all her senshi otherwise no matter how tough Uranus may have appeared would've stood no chance, especially against the Imperial Silver Crystal.

And Rei… she should thank Kami-sama a million times over that Usagi managed to be too forgiving, Mercury's mood dulled the moment Rei, the senshi of Mars entered her mind. She had known Mars had been hiding something from her, but having a relationship with the King of Crystal Tokyo, it was unbelievable and a totally irrational action on Rei's part, that girl was supposedly able to tell when things were to go wrong, or when something was coming, how did she not sense her love would create such destruction?

Although Rei's title and magic had been removed as punishment by Queen Serenity's orders, there could've been much harder judgment, she betrayed her queen with disloyalty, Serenity could've quite easily gone to the extremes of banishment from Earth, but she was a much too kind of person a times. In fact if it hadn't have been for Haruka (Uranus) Rei wouldn't have had any form of punishment at all, it took a lot of convincing before Serenity agreed to place the orders she had, she never liked seeing anyone hurt, even if it mean hurting herself in the progress.

To Mercury it seemed that Seiya was a gift sent from Heaven addressed to Usagi, However the only thing that was worrying was if this gift had a 'to be returned' policy along with it. With this in mind Ami knew that the queen would be even more destroyed, having him then having to let him go would be the worst thing to happen, she would be a worse off shape then she had been prior to his still unknown arrival.

Just as Ami lingered on this thought she happened to take in her surroundings, noticing the shades of green and pink that surrounded her, realizing she had actually past her own blue quarters a fair bit back without noticing and had ended up in Jupiter's quarters. Whilst she was there, even though Ami was never really much of a gossip queen she figured she may as well tell her old friend, Makoto, senshi of Jupiter, about the news of Seiya's arrival into Crystal Tokyo, but as she reached the door that entered into Jupiter's personal chambers, she heard the deep sobbing of what appeared to be the matured and developed version of Usagi's wailings that had evolved over the transformation of Crystal Tokyo and the tolls her titles had taken upon her.

Knowing her place, Mercury left to head towards her quarters again, that was before she realized what she really needed to do, was get in contact with Neptune and convince her that it was most definitely time to bring Seiya forward, if there ever was a better time, it would sure be now, it would just have to be.

* * *

Jupiter sat in her quarters gazing at the last item she had left to remember the so called good old days by, it was hard to comprehend how many decades ago that was. All of the girls had put together a scrapbook during the building of crystal Tokyo, in hopes to never forget how the started out, however it seemed only Makoto remembered about this promise they made upon the book. As she looked at all the memories a lone tear escaped down her cheek, there in front of her eyes, neatly held in the pockets of the album were two pictures, two large group pictures.

The first was of their earlier senshi days, when it was only the six of them fighting for justice, Her, Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako and Mamorou.

The other was a much later picture of when the three Kinmoku pop idols made their way into the hearts of three very unprepared senshi, well maybe not three, Minako was all prepped up for and idol romance, but Ami and Usagi weren't prepared for it at all. The picture had the three lights, all four of the outer senshi plus the inner senshi. Mamorou wasn't present for that photo, but with it being as cramped as it was, Jupiter didn't think he really would've been able to squeeze in anyway.

A smile started to tug at the thunder Senshi's lips as she remembered how in both cases Usagi was able to scam some unfortunate soul that happened to pass by at the wrong moment to take the pictures for us, it truly was amazing to see how such a clumsy girl could be so cunning and con someone into doing whatever she wanted.

The former picture showed the girls very bunched up with nothing but smiles plastered on their faces, it was a miracle that Ami, Makoto, Minako and Mamorou were able to get Usagi and Rei to stop bickering and actually cooperate for the photo. But now when Jupiter looked at the photo more closely she realized exactly why Rei was so close to Usagi, although Mamorou had his arm around Usagi in a fairly tight embrace, he also had a hold of Rei's hand too.

Makoto realized that this obviously wasn't just a close friendship like all the girls just assumed them to have, it wasn't like holding someone's hand was an overly romantic gesture, but it was these little things that should've given them some clue that someone else was going on between the two of them. However no one really believed that any of them would be stupid enough to attempt a love affair, especially with the future at stake.

Makoto was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as a delicate knock came from her door, shortly followed by the appearance of her Queen and once fellow senshi, with a certain lack of sparkle that once shone so brightly from her eyes. Her face seemed utterly pale, paler than usual and she looked like a mess, she had for a while.

"Serenity!?"

"Please, call me Usagi when it's just us, I miss those days"

Jupiter sat there in slight shock, Usagi had changed a lot in order to become the Queen she was, in order to become Serenity. In fact she had changed so much so, that the senshi had believed she had completely forgotten of the days when she was ordinary giggly Usagi, so hearing ask to be called her old name, struck the guardian of Jupiter quite a bit.

"I miss when everyone teased me for the way I wore my hair in Odangos, instead of worshipping it, and I miss being an ordinary teenager doing ordinary things, well except for going off and being a warrior of justice when humanity required it. Most of all I miss all those days we spent at the arcade with Motoki, downing the milkshakes and versing each other at the games all about us."

"I know exactly how you feel Usa-chan"

Usagi peered over to the scrapbook that still lay open on Makoto's lap, removing the second photo from it's sleeve, quietly Usagi asked if she were able to keep the picture that now lay in her hands. Having memorized each and every picture in the album Jupiter immediately knew why this particular photo would be of importance to her Queen and knew it was wise to agree, which she did.

The picture captured an interesting scene of all the senshi. Seiya had his arms embraced around Usagi, who remained o keep her naïve aura whilst sporting rosy hue on her cheeks. Mina was hanging off the very annoyed and irritated Yaten, who even though he would never admit it cared for Mina very much. Meanwhile Ami and Taiki stood very close together however he both were unable to cover the heavily blushed cheeks they wore.

Makoto and Rei stood next to the three uncomfortable looking couples, who looked nowhere near as uncomfortable as the two girls, who looked very nervous as for on the other side stood the outer senshi.

It was completely understandable that they were nervous as for Haruka looked like she was very ready to smash Seiya's face into a pulp just for glancing let alone touching her precious Neko-chan, Usagi. Then there was Michiru and Setsuna who managed to keep their composure but had a very cold aura about them whilst little Hotaru stood there with the widest grin plastered on her face, like she usually did.

Jupiter was smart enough to know why it was exactly that her queen had chosen this particular picture, there was no doubt; it was hidden in her eyes. The queen desperately wanted Seiya to be back in her life; however she would never openly admit it.

"I want him back"

"Huh!??" Jupiter was quite shocked from the sudden outburst, she was sure her queen would never admit her feelings for him, but then again things had gone far out of hand.

"I have called for him, he said he would come…he promised he would… but he's not, he hasn't… Mako-chan, he said he would always listen and watch out for my light… what if… what if something has happened to him? Oh Mako-chan what if he never comes? I miss him sooo much"

With that the fragile Queen fell into Jupiter's arms, all words turning into the sobs that the queen had developed from what had once been known as the wails of a teenage girl called Usagi Tsukino, the disguise of Sailor Moon. Neither girls inside of them room aware of the blue haired senshi of mercury who had rocked up outside the door, catching the sounds of her queens tears.


	6. New Story

Hey everyone!!

Got a new story all lined up and ready to jump off the starting blocks soon with randomnesshurtsmyhead.

It should be super duper awesome! We have made a joint account so that the story isn't having to be doubly published or only one account getting it-

will keep ya'll posted.

*Taster*

I must have blacked out because the air was musty and the floorboards were drenched in my blood; well at least I think it was my blood.

The disturbing mixture of smells began to fill my nostrils.


	7. New Story Update!

Okey Dokey now... the story is up and running - it's titled Blood Moon and is under the account of Sailor-Ahiru-Randomness.

I promise I will get back to all of my other stories - but at the moment I am currently dealing with my production week for my self-devised musical so I'm not getting a huge lot of writing in, so any extra energy I have will atm be directed to bLood Moon - but plz hang in there... I WILL get around to them....

x x x x x

Sailor-V-Ahiru


End file.
